Conversa:Chazz Princeton0/@comment-32401763-20170712110715/@comment-32401763-20170712203744
Kevyn Souza escreveu: Destruir toda a matéria do espaço tem relação com espaço. Se não tiver matéria no espaço o que é o espaço? Uma dimensão vazia, sem nada. Simples, é espaço. A matéria é meramente uma parte contingente do espaço, ele não deixa de ser espaço só por não ter matéria. Espaço é espaço, e destruição de espaço é destruição de espaço. Na verdade na grande maioria das ficções, se as linhas do tempo forem destruídas a dimensão temporal ainda iria existir. Dimensão de tempo é diferente de Linha do Tempo. Ao destruir linhas temporais o tempo seria apagado e ninguém está dizendo que não, só que a dimensão ainda iria existir Eu nunca vi nenhuma obra dizendo linha temporal para se referir a matéria, então mantenho o mesmo ponto. Você teria que demonstrar que linha temporal em Sonic não significa "tempo" e sim "matéria dentro do tempo", caso queira se embasar nisso. Discuta isso com Ravel, ele já usou isso de eixos temporais pra explicar a cosmologia em Digimon e pra explicar o up do Solaris. Discuta isso com ele pois nisso ele sabe mais do que eu e para que se possa entrar em uma conclusão Você veio aqui para me mandar discutir com o Ravel, sendo que nem o Ravel tentou upar eles aqui? A cosmologia de Digimon não se baseia em tão somente eixos, tem várias outras razões, como a divisão em camadas. Até porque, ele não escreveria um blog gigantesco caso a razão fosse apenas "multiplos eixos temporais" (a palavra eixo aparece só oito vezes nesse blog). É assim que funciona em grande parte da ficção Nenhuma obra tem uma cosmologia exatamente igual, todas têm diferenças enormes. Não da pra dizer que alguma coisa funciona na maioria da ficção (ainda mais porque você não conhece toda a ficção), só porque funciona assim em alguns sistemas de classificação bem-sucedidos como o da VSBW e ACF, que embora sejam exemplares, dependem apenas de interpretação. Em muitos versos analisamos com base na própria cosmologia mostrada por ele, se você conseguir demonstrar que é assim que esse verso trabalha, ok, mas dizer que é assim só porque outros versos são não é uma justificativa sólida. 1- Eu não disse que deixa de ser espaço, disse que se torna uma dimensão vazia, igual quando se apaga linhas do tempo 2- De novo, se você destruir todas as linhas do tempo o conceito de tempo iria existir simplesmente pq você não destruiu a dimensão temporal. Não vai ter nada dentro do tempo, mas a idéia, o conceito de tempo ainda existe. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que sem dimensão de tempo não existe idéia, conceito de tempo, nada relacionado a tempo, enquanto que se você apagar as linhas do tempo o tempo iria deixar de existir mas o conceito ainda iria existir 3- Não, mas se for pra apenas desse assunto o mais apropriado é discutir com ele pq ele manja mais. E ele pode não ter falado de apenas eixos temporais, mas essa foi a razão dele upar Digimonverse pra 22D, sem isso dos eixos seria 20D, então se ele falou dos eixos em apenas umas 7 linhas é irrelevante. E tbm ele disse esse up do Solaris, pode não ter postado aqui, mas disse 3- Em Sonicverse, linha do tempo é diferente de dimensão temporal, lá as linhas do tempo são criadas com o passar do tempo